All of me
by Brystak2000
Summary: one shot Duo reminisces about the past 4 years


I awoke with a jump. Panting heavily and covered in sweat. Glancing around I scanned the room in an attempted to figure out what had awoken me. Seeing nothing outta place I flop back in the soft bed when a loud BANG made me jump again. Glancing at the window I see the rain splattering the windows while a flash of lightning hit the earth with a loud crash.

'Duo?" a sleep filled voice next to me asked "everything okay?"

I roll over to see Heero rubbing the sleep outta his eyes.

"Yeah everything's fine just the fucking storm" I reassure him quietly "Go back to sleep sorry I woke you love."

"S'ok koi" he mumbled still half asleep grabbing my waist and pulling me close to him.

Sighing in contentment I think about the last 4 and half years. The war ended and Heero disappeared for a while. He hasn't told me where he went or what happened to him and I don't expect him to I could care less what he did. He probably had to figure out some shit. I know all of us had to. Trowa, Heero and I never expected to live past it all. Quatre and Wufei had hoped that they would survive the war. All that matters is that he's here with me now.

About 6 months later he randomly showed up at my door step sopping wet and asking for a place to stay. Who was I to deny him? So inviting him in I grabbed a towel for him to dry off and set his stuff in the guest room. He's stayed ever since.

Over time I brought out more of his emotions while he helped me deal with some of mine. It's hard to believe that under all that training and stuff is an actual person with thoughts and feelings and not an emotional robot.

Any way we started to let each other in and slowly breaking the walls surrounding us. So as he started to trust me I in turn let him know my past.

One night I dragged him to a new club in town. We danced, had some drinks then headed home. We weren't overly drunk or anything like that just buzzed enough that the alcohol had loosened our tongs. We talked about random shit when I accidently let my feels for him slip out. Which in turn made him confess as well and then that led to us kissing and the start if our relationship.

Now it wasn't all rainbows, sunshine and hot heavy sex. No it was far from. We had to deal with each others flaws and got into fights on a regular basis. No one thought we were gonna last not even I thought we would until I fucked up on a mission.

I think it was about a year and a half ago we were working for preventers as field agents. I was undercover for a human trafficking case and well one of the other agents I was working with decided that it would be fun to play double agent.

FLASH BACK

"Yo Tom how's it hanging?" I asked casually

"A little to the right." He said with a grin "Preventer agent Shi huh? Very interesting code name there. Means "death" don't it?"

'oh shit' was all I could think before the world went black.

END FLASH BACK

I woke up about a week later in the hospital. I had 3 gunshot wounds to the chest, one leg broken the other shattered, 2 cracked ribs, a mild concussion and last but not least multiple stab wounds.

Apparently on my way there my heart stopped once and again on the operation table. And all I could think was 'Thank god I was a gundam pilot'.

I saw Heero cry for the first time that day as well. I held him as much as I could and rubbed his back while whispering that all was ok. That I was still here.

I was outta the hospital in about a month but couldn't walk for another 3. Being confined to a wheel chair was terrible but not as bad as the physical therapy. I broke down a few times, threw a temper tantrum and tried to push Heero away but he bore it all and out of my surprise proposed to me after it all.

It was an amazingly wonderful wedding Trowa was my best man while Wufei was Heero's. For our honeymoon we went traveling to a few places. Japan, Italy and Cuba. We stayed a week in each place just enjoying the peacefulness of it all and basking in each other's company.

In light of all that's happened I wouldn't change a damn thing.

I'm broken outta my thoughts by Heero's soft snoring. Looking out the window I see that the rain has slowed to a stop. Reluctantly I turn to glance at the clock 3:09 in the fucking morning! Goddammit I'm going back to bed.

I roll over and let Heero's soft snores and the light sprinkle of rain that was left guide me to the land of sleep.

**A/N: Well what do you think I had this in my note book for a year now and decided hey what the hell? Just a suggestion but a good song to listen to while reading this would be "all of me cover by Max and Zendaya."**


End file.
